


A Surprise for Anders

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, making Anders happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Hawke gets a surprise visit from a friend of Isabela's. Turns out, Zevran found Ser Pounce-a-lot - and has been taking care of him all this time. Now that he's found Anders, Zevran would like to return the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for Anders

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I fully admit that this is a ridiculous premise for how this could all go down, and requires a lot of twisting of canon and such. But it's fluffy and it's happy and it's ANDERS GETTING A KITTY. So I've finally decided to go ahead and post it, silliness be damned. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jane Hawke was enjoying a blissfully relaxing day – at least in the sense that she didn’t have anywhere to go or anyone to meet with. It was a rare time indeed, and the only thing that made it less than perfect was the absence of her lover, Anders. She knew he’d never give up his time at the clinic for the sake of _relaxation_ , though she sometimes thought he ought to.

She’d pulled a rather racy book from her library’s shelf and lay in the main room on a chaise, reading contentedly. Her mother had gone out – the woman had been spending much more time out of the house than inside it lately – so she didn’t have to worry about any comments on her chosen reading material. 

A knock came at the door then, but before she could even finish closing her book to get up and answer it, the door opened.

“Hello, beautiful,” a teasing voice called, and Jane grinned wryly to herself. It was Isabela – and she would have been far more surprised if the woman _had_ waited for an answer before barging into the house.

“Hello, Isabela,” Jane called back. “In here.”

“See? Told you she wouldn’t mind,” Isabela said smugly, garnering Jane’s attention. Who had the pirate brought with her this time?

“Would I have a choice, whether I minded or not?” Jane replied as the dark-haired woman walked into the room, smiling.

“No,” Isabela said succinctly. Jane saw an elf following her, carrying a large satchel.

“You bring strangers to my house as though you live here,” Jane said, rolling her eyes. Isabela shrugged.

“If you minded, you’d lock the door,” she replied, and Jane snorted even as the woman’s elven friend laughed.

“My apologies, serah,” the male elf spoke up then, sounding equally amused. “I had no idea Isabela intended to be so rude.”

“Then you don’t know her very well,” Jane said tartly, getting to her feet at last. Isabela stuck out her tongue.

“This, Hawke, is Zevran,” Isabela introduced, nodding to the elf next to her. “An old friend of mine.”

“Ah,” Jane said, her smile softening. “The one who you mentioned…”

“Yes,” Isabela replied. “He’s found something that I think will interest you very much.” Jane groaned.

“Isabela, can’t you let me go _one day_ without some news that causes me to have to rush off in pursuit of some new task?” she said, shaking her head.

“No, don’t worry, you’ll like this one,” Isabela said. “And you don’t even have to go anywhere.”

“Zevran, was it?” Jane said resignedly, and the elf nodded.

“Yes,” he replied. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Serah Hawke,” he added. “Though I was looking for Anders. I thought you said he’d be here, Isabela?”

“He will, eventually,” Isabela grinned. “I promise, it’s better this way.” Jane’s eyes had narrowed.

“What do you want with Anders?” she asked protectively. “If you’re here to cause him harm, I swear – “

“Easy, Hawke,” Isabela chuckled. “It’s not like that. I told you she was mad about him,” she added to the elf, who rolled his eyes.

“I apologize,” Zevran said, shaking his head. “I have no intention of harming him, I assure you. Isabela, perhaps it would be better to let us speak alone?”

“Oh, fine, ruin all my fun,” Isabela pouted. “I’ll just wait outside, then.”

“You can wait in the entry, if you wish,” Jane said, raising an eyebrow, “but I think this conversation might be better off without your…er…help.”

“You’ll pay for that later, Hawke,” Isabela teased, but walked out of the room. Zevran shook his head and sighed.

“Ah, such an interesting woman,” he said of Isabela. “But perhaps too much so at times. I met Anders several years ago,” Zevran began to explain. “I presume he has told you he was a Grey Warden?”

“Yes,” Jane nodded. “He left after the Warden-Commander disappeared.” Zevran’s face clouded over.

“Indeed he did,” Zevran said heavily. “A blow to everyone, that was. Anyway,” he added, “I had the fortune of meeting Anders when I made a visit to the Warden-Commander once. He was very fond of cats, and it seemed the Warden-Commander had given him a kitten of his own.”

“Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Jane said softly, a sad note to her voice. “Yes. He’s spoken of the cat often. He said he was forced to give it up.”

“So I heard,” Zevran said. “Well, while visiting, I made very good friends with Ser Pounce-a-lot. Not so much with Anders himself,” he added wryly. “He was rather interested in the Warden-Commander as well, and did not appreciate my involvement. Though I think he grew to tolerate me well enough by the time my visit concluded.”

“Right,” Jane frowned. “So…you wanted to see him again?”

“Actually, I came back to Vigil’s Keep shortly after the Warden-Commander disappeared,” Zevran explained. “I was trying to help find her…well, that is in the past. The point is, when I came back, I found that Anders had been forced to give up his cat, turning it loose in Amaranthine. He, too, was gone by then; no one knew where.”

“He hides well,” Jane remarked.

“Indeed,” Zevran smiled. “As I was leaving Amaranthine, however…I stumbled across Ser Pounce-a-lot. The cat was older then, if only just, but skinny and cold, clearly alone. Well, he was happy enough to befriend me once again; he greatly enjoyed Antiva,” he added with a laugh, patting his bag and making Jane curious. “With all the fishing and companionship a cat could desire.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jane finally asked, eyeing the satchel. It couldn’t be…could it?

“Well, I had no idea where to find Anders,” Zevran said, shaking his head. “It was impossible to track him, and I hardly knew him well. Finally, however, a rumor found me…and that rumor’s name was Isabela,” he added wryly.

“Shocking,” Jane grinned.

“She mentioned his name – she did not know I knew him, but wrote it in a letter. When I finally found out he was in Kirkwall…well, spoiled as the cat has been, I could not resist,” Zevran said softly, and finally opened up his pouch. He pulled a sleepy-looking, stocky orange cat out of it, and the cat immediately started purring. Jane gasped.

“That – that isn’t – that couldn’t be…?”

“Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Zevran smiled. “He had a lovely life in Antiva, to be sure…but I rather thought his old master might like to see him again.”

“Zevran,” Jane whispered hoarsely. “Zevran, you – you can’t be thinking of letting him see the cat and taking it back with you? You can’t. You can’t do that to Anders.”

“What? No,” Zevran said, shaking his head. “I intended – if Anders wished it – to leave the cat in his care once more. It was clear, back then, how much he adored the creature – I am sure he would be in good hands.”

“I have a mabari,” Jane interrupted. “I can’t imagine – “

“Oh, Ser Pounce gets along well enough with dogs,” Zevran smiled, stroking the cat who had perked up and was looking around the room with interest. “He should be most comfortable here…even if there is a distinct lack of fishwives to spoil him,” he added.

“Oh, Zevran,” Jane murmured. “You…you can’t know what this will mean to him. I…can’t believe…”

“Well, I do hope it will make him happy,” Zevran said. “It would seem things have not gone so well for him since we last met.”

“I…I think it will,” Jane said. “Thank you, Zevran.”

“It is my pleasure,” Zevran said. “Though I did intend to give him the cat myself.”

“I think Isabela had the right idea,” Jane said. “He will be busy right now, and it would be better for him to not be…distracted. Ser Pounce-a-lot is welcome to stay here…and I’ll make sure they get a proper reunion.”

“Wonderful,” Zevran smiled brightly. “Then I shall leave him in your capable hands, serah.” He got to his feet and deposited the cat onto Jane’s lap. Ser Pounce-a-lot purred and nuzzled her hand. “I warn you, he has been spoiled rotten with attention and food,” Zevran said, shaking his head. “He will not give it all up easily.”

“I’m sure,” Jane said softly. She could hardly believe she was holding Anders’ old cat in her hands right that minute. “Do you want to stay?” she added impulsively. “Say hello to him?”

“I will be in town for a few days,” Zevran shrugged. “Isabela has been kind enough to allow me houseroom in the Hanged Man. If he should wish to see me – he’ll find me there.”

“Cards tomorrow night!” Isabela called from the entry, clearly listening. “Don’t forget, Hawke –neither of you are skipping out, and Zevran will be there.” Zevran shook his head, laughing throatily.

“Well, I suppose I have no choice but to let the beautiful woman cheat me out of my money,” Zevran said. “So I shall meet you again tomorrow evening.”

“Thank you so much, Zevran,” Jane said sincerely. “You have my gratitude.” Zevran smiled, then walked out to meet Isabela.

“See you later, Hawke!” Isabela said, poking her head back into the room with a smile and a wink.

“Thanks, Isabela,” Jane said with a soft smile. “You’re amazing.”

“As if there was any doubt,” Isabela said, rolling her eyes. She and Zevran left then, leaving Jane alone with the cat.

“Well, Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Jane said, letting the cat jump down, “you have a big evening ahead. You don’t know how happy Anders will be to see you again.”

“Mrrow?” the cat replied, and Jane laughed.

“Exactly,” she nodded. “So you better get ready.”

*****

“Anders?” Jane asked as her lover came through the door that night, later than usual and looking drawn and exhausted.

“Hello,” he said, giving her the lopsided smile he always gave her when he saw her. It didn’t reach his eyes, though. “You didn’t need to wait up for me. I know I’m late.”

“I was about to come search for you myself,” Jane teased him, wrapping her arms around him in a welcoming hug. “I take it your day did not go well.”

“No,” Anders said quietly, putting his arms around her and squeezing her to him as he nuzzled her hair. “I lost one of the little elf boys today. He…I couldn’t save him. He was too sick.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Jane said consolingly, rubbing his back. “What was the matter with him?”

“I don’t know,” Anders said. “That’s the worst of it. I didn’t even know what I was dealing with, and I just…couldn’t fix it.”

“You tried,” Jane said, knowing he had. “You did your best.”

“I should have tried harder,” Anders sighed.

“You could work yourself to a literal death and still claim you should have tried harder,” Jane chastised. “And I better not find you doing that,” she added fiercely, poking him in the shoulder. “I’ll be very put out with you.” Anders managed his smile again.

“You’re far too understanding of me, you know,” he said fondly.

“Probably,” Jane smiled. “Well…after the day you’ve had, I’m not sure it’s the most appropriate time, but…I have a surprise for you.” Anders breathed out a laugh.

“Thanks, love, but I don’t think I’m up for it tonight,” he said, shaking his head. Jane grinned.

“Well, that answers that,” she said with a short laugh, “but that’s actually not what I meant. I…well, follow me,” she finished, taking his hand gently and leading him up the stairs. Her mother was already in bed, the dwarves retired to their rooms, and she was glad there would be no interruption. Aveline had brought Ralph, the mabari, back from training exercises earlier; he got on well enough with the cat, but her mother had agreed to keep the dog in her room that night.

“I hope it’s a nice warm bed and a beautiful girl to curl up next to,” Anders said as they walked up the stairs.

“Well, yes,” Jane replied, grinning. “But that should hardly be a surprise. You get that every night.”

“And what a lucky man I am for it,” Anders said fervently. Jane paused before the closed bedroom door and kissed his cheek.

“Shut your eyes,” she requested. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. “Please? I just – I want to surprise you properly.”

“All right,” Anders said, a hint of a smile on his face as he complied. She opened the door, then gently pulled him through. Ser Pounce-a-lot was sitting on the bed, just as she’d told him to, but the bow she’d put on him was shredded in front of him.

“Oh, Maker,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Well, it’ll do, anyway. Open your eyes, love,” she said to Anders. Anders blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to focus on the orange cat on the bed who was happily eating what looked to have been a bright red bow. He stared.

“You got me a cat?” he asked, feeling rather touched. “I – Maker. He…he looks so much like…” Anders’ eyes clouded over then.

“I think you’ll find him familiar,” Jane said softly, nudging him toward the bed. “I didn’t _get_ you a thing.” Anders glanced at her in confusion, but she simply smiled. “Go say hello,” she said.

“Hmm,” Anders breathed, going over to pet the cat. “You do look remarkably like him,” he murmured to the cat on the bed, who looked up in interest as Anders approached, forgetting the fun of shredding the bow. The mage sat down and let a hand stroke over the animal, who began purring at once and nuzzled against Anders’ hand. “And…that’s just how he’d nuzzle me,” Anders went on, a catch in his voice. “I suppose I can’t call you Ser Pounce-a-lot, too, can I?” he asked the cat, scratching under his chin.

“Mrrow!” the cat stated, sitting up and pawing at Anders’ hand, bringing it down to his face and nibbling at the end of Anders’ fingers. The mage’s eyes widened, then he looked up at Hawke.

“What – this…” he couldn’t seem to string his words together.

“I believe you used to know an elf named Zevran?” Jane said lightly. Anders looked back down at the cat.

“Pounce,” he breathed in awe. “Pounce, it is you, isn’t it?”

“Mrrow!” Ser Pounce-a-lot agreed, shoving his head impatiently into Anders’ hand, annoyed that the mage had stopped petting him.

“I don’t – how did – _Hawke_ ,” he finally said, utterly shocked.

“Well, apparently Isabela mentioned you in one of her letters to her friend,” Jane explained, shutting the door behind her and coming to join Anders on the bed. Ser Pounce was happily kneading the blanket. “Zevran said he’d befriended your cat when he visited the Warden-Commander…and when he found the cat on his own, and you not around to return him, he took him to Antiva.”

“Antiva,” Anders said, bewildered. “Really?”

“It seems as though your little friend was quite spoiled there,” Jane teased. “Zevran told me he was a favorite of the fishwives, and enjoyed fishing rather a lot himself. When Zevran finally learned where you were…he wanted to return your old friend.” 

Anders didn’t know what to say for a moment; he simply let his hand rest on the cat, barely able to process anything as he stared in awe. The next thing Jane knew, Anders let out a small sob.

“Anders?” she asked, startled, putting a hand on his knee. “Love, are you alright?”

“I can’t believe it,” Anders sniffled, and he picked up the cat to hug him close. “I just…I can’t believe it. I was sure I’d never see him again. I was sure…Maker,” he said, his voice breaking as he snuggled the highly-contented cat. Jane simply moved to rub Anders’ back, letting him hold the cat as long as he needed.

“Do you like your surprise?” Jane finally asked softly. “Is it good?”

“Yes,” Anders choked. Ser Pounce-a-lot decided he’d had enough of cuddling, and started wriggling until Anders let him go. He immediately attacked the shredded bow again.

“Well, it was meant to make him look handsome, but apparently he preferred a toy,” Jane teased, watching the cat. Anders gave a short laugh.

“Thank you, Jane,” he said, looking at her, his eyes still red and swollen and full of tears. “You…you don’t know…”

“Well, I didn’t have much to do with it,” Jane admitted. “Zevran just showed up here with him. You should thank him…and Isabela, for that matter.”

“I will be,” Anders sniffled. “I – I can keep him, can’t I? I mean…in the house…”

“Of course!” Jane said, surprised. “What, did you think I was going to show him to you and make you kick him out?”

“I – I lost him before,” Anders reminded her. “I don’t…”

“I know you did,” Jane said, and she pulled Anders into another hug. “And I’m not going to let you lose him again. He’s going to live here until he grows old, fat, and happy. Understood?” Anders managed a wet laugh, clinging to Jane.

“Thank you, my love,” he said, still completely surprised. “I can’t thank you enough. You don’t know what this means to me. It’s like…like a little part of the time before all of this. Before Kirkwall. Before merging with Justice.”

“And I just bet he’s thrilled with the idea,” Jane said dryly.

“No,” Anders said, shaking his head. “He thinks it another distraction, but…I don’t care. I loved that cat. I _love_ that cat.”

“And the cat loves ribbon, apparently,” Jane laughed as Pounce tossed the ribbon off the bed and immediately darted after it.

“So it would seem,” Anders agreed, squeezing Jane tightly once more. “Maker, I love you.”

“It never occurred to me to get you another cat,” Jane said, stroking Anders’ hair as she held him. “It seems strange now that I didn’t think of it. But…it seems like it worked out.”

“What about Ralph?” he asked. “Won’t the dog mind?”

“They got along fine, I’ll have you know,” Jane informed him. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I can hardly believe this isn’t just a dream,” Anders admitted. “Especially as exhausted as I am.”

“Well, that’s where the warm bed and pretty girl comes in,” Jane smiled, kissing Anders’ forehead and pulling away. “Then when Ser Pounce-a-lot is still here in the morning, you’ll know for sure.”

“Right,” Anders said with a small laugh. “I guess I will.”


End file.
